A Quiet Awakening
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Bella leaves Edward only to lose Jacob. Enter Embry to help with her grief. Slowly she falls in love with the shy, unassuming boy. Warning: Death of a major character. Expanded from the original o/s, which won 2nd place judges vote at The Real Love Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**A Quiet Awakening**

**By Lady of Spain**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

**Chapter 1: Remember Man That Thou Art Dust**

My heart ran away from Edward that day—that snowy day at the top of the mountain. I must have been crazy to think I could actually become like him. Seeing Victoria's severed head laying in the snow shook me out of my dream world and back to reality. I made up my mind then and there to cling to my humanity until the day I died.

Edward was instantly alerted to the newborn battle. He couldn't hide the fact from me; my Jacob had been severely injured. We got there as his pack mates carried him away. I couldn't get to La Push fast enough.

I could hear Jacob's cries piercing the air before I was halfway down his street. Knowing that I was the cause of this unbearable torture made it even worse. Each scream reached into my soul tearing it apart piece by piece. _Please, God, make his pain stop,_ I begged. I couldn't stand to hear him in torment any longer. He didn't deserve this—any of it.

I stopped the car in the driveway, and got out. Another agonized scream ripped through the night, filling my ears with his pain. As I ran toward the small red house, the loud cries were replaced by muffled whimpering. I reached the front step as Carlisle walked out the door. He acknowledged that Jacob would be all right. I rushed past him and raced into Jacob's room, cramming every inch of my body under his remaining good arm. He winced as the bed shook under the added weight.

"Oh God, Jake," I sobbed, "this is all my fault. I'm so sorry. What can I do? I can't bear to watch you suffer like this."

I sat up on one elbow and stroked his hair and face. Both were drenched in perspiration—that could only be caused by this unbearable torture.

His voice was barely above a whisper. "It's okay, Bells. The doc gave me some morphine so I'm feeling a little better. Right now, I'm more worried about you. I'll bet Edward was pretty upset, huh?"

I peered into his deep, dark eyes. "No . . . anyway, don't worry about me. He took it well. He's resigned to letting me go."

Jacob's body jerked in surprise. "Letting you go? Does this mean that you've chosen . . .?"

"Go ahead, you can say it. Yes—I guess deep down I've always known it. I'm in love with you, and I've chosen you, Jake."

"Well, damn, if I had known that a few broken bones would bring you to your senses, I would have done it long ago. _C'mere_ girl!"

His left arm pulled my head in closer; our mouths were just inches apart. Our emotions were unbridled as our lips met in our second agreed upon kiss. Our tears flowed while our hearts _over_flowed with happiness.

I spent the night snuggled up next to Jacob. I didn't have the will to leave him there all alone.

In the morning, I heard him groan. "Bells?" I was in the kitchen making breakfast, so I answered, "Be there in a minute, Jake."

I went to his room and looked at the strange expression on his face. "Something's wrong, Bells. I can't breathe . . . Bells …"

I rushed to his side taking his hand in mine when suddenly his body relaxed. His eyes remained open; his pupils were dilated and vacant. He was so . . . still.

"Jake . . ." I shook his arm. He didn't respond. "Jake . . . _Noooo_! Don't do this . . . Jake!"

"Billy!" I shrieked. "Call Carlisle! Get the pack in here now! He's not breathing, Billy. We need help!"

I started CPR like I was trained in school. My god, his lips were still warm. The pack was there immediately. Paul and Jared took over for me, fighting for his life. Quil and Embry tried to pull me out of the room, but I struggled until they finally gave up. Carlisle showed up a few minutes later. I heard him speaking low to Billy. He said it was probably a blood clot that lodged in his lungs and there was nothing we could do. Jacob was gone. Paul and Jared continued pushing air into his lungs, and pounding on his chest, but his heart wouldn't beat any longer, not for Billy or for me, or for any of his friends.

An hour went by, and Embry sat beside me on the bed with his arms held tightly around my shoulders. I think I would have splintered into a million pieces if he hadn't been there to keep me together. Holding Jacob's hand, I continued to cry. I stared at his lifeless body until the mortuary came to get him.

The two men from the morgue pulled the bed sheet up around him, covering his head. "No!" I screamed. "Wait . . . please . . . let me see his face, just once more."

I gazed into those brown eyes with their little streaks of gold. I reached out and ruffled his soft black hair with my hand and ran my index finger over his full lips, knowing that I'd never get the opportunity to kiss them again. I hated myself for withholding my kisses from those lips . . . withholding my love from my sweet Jacob. He deserved so much more from this life. He deserved so much more from _me_. How could I have been so unfeeling and stingy? Jacob is—and will always be—the greatest regret of my life.

Embry pulled me back. He spoke quietly. "Come on Bella, they have a job to do. I'm sorry, but you know that he can't stay here anymore. Let them take him. Billy needs us now."

I felt sick as I watched the men drag his body into the hearse, like so many potatoes in a gunny sack. Embry had his arm around me, never letting me go.

* * *

><p>I stayed in La Push for the next two days, going home only to shower and sleep. Charlie was beside himself. He had secret hopes that Jacob and I might get married someday. Jacob was like the son he never had, and I knew he was grieving just like I was.<p>

The day of the funeral was really hard. It was concrete evidence that my Jacob had truly gone home to his maker. I peered into the casket before leaving, thinking, "That's not my Jacob . . . Where is that Jacob smile . . . His infectious laugh . . . That mischievous look in his eyes?" The answer was my Jacob wasn't here, he was entertaining spirits beyond the veil; he left the rest of us behind to mourn his loss. I stroked his cheek and rested my hand upon his heart, and whispered, "Goodbye . . . my Jacob . . . I'll never stop loving you . . . never."

I walked to First Beach alone and sat on our driftwood bench. The burial wouldn't begin for another two hours. I didn't know if I could make it through the day. I stared at the blue-gray ocean trying to picture a future without Jacob in it. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of stones clattering underfoot. I turned my head; it was Embry coming toward me.

"I knew I'd find you here, Bella. This spot was special to Jake. It was the place where you and Jake first talked after you returned to Forks. He would come here a lot and think about you. He really did love you—you know?"

Continuing to watch the waves as they rolled in, I commented, "I can hardly bear to hear that, Embry. Now it's too late. I knew how much he cared, but I didn't give him even a sliver of my love. I gave my heart to that _cold one_ instead and threw Jake's love back in his face like it was a used Kleenex. I'm just glad I let him know how much he meant to me before he left us."

Crouching down by the bench, he spoke softly. "Don't beat yourself up over this, Bella. Jake wouldn't want that. He'd want you to be happy and go on with your life."

"But it was my fault that he died, Embry. Victoria was after _me_! Why did he have to go to that clearing? Why did he have to die? God, I'm going to miss him."

Embry sat down next to me. He hesitated and sighed loudly. "I'm really going to miss him too, Bella. You know that I was one of his best friends, right? But what you didn't know was that we were more than friends; we were like brothers."

His eyes brightened as he related fond memories of his best friend. "Years ago, the elders tried to keep the circumstances of my birth a big secret. I'm sure you've heard the story about my father. The story is that no one is sure who my father really was. There was even a rumor at one time that Billy was my dad. Jake and I weren't stupid. We figured out that it had to be Billy's estranged brother, David. He had an affair with my mom. Did you know that she was Sarah's younger sister?

"David never told my mom that he was married at the time. There was a big rift in the family; Billy and Sarah wanted nothing more to do with him. Jake and I never told anyone that we discovered the truth. That's why Jake and I look so much alike. That's why we were so close."

I looked intently at Embry. I scrutinized the lines of his face. He did have the same chiseled features. His brown eyes had a hint of olive green radiating out from his pupils and there were just a few flecks of gold. They still held the same intensity though, and they could light up whenever he grinned, just like my Jacob. His lips weren't quite as full, but they matched his quiet features well. Embry was about an inch shorter, and he had the same kind of build—just a slightly smaller frame.

He turned his eyes down then, kicking the stones with one of his feet. "I guess I won't be able to let you out of my sight now—you know all of the tribe's secrets. That makes you one of us."

"Thank you for telling me that Embry. I'll be staying in La Push. It's become a part of me—just like Jake will always be a part of me."

"Will you come back to the house with me? We'll be driving out to the cemetery soon."

I nodded as Embry extended his hand out to me. I took it with gratitude. His hand was warm, wrapped around my own. It wasn't quite as warm as Jacob's, but it still soothed the jagged wounds of my aching heart.

I rode with Charlie to the burial site. Embry and Quil were at my side in an instant, along with my dad. Embry literally held me upright as the workers lowered the casket into the waiting trench. I sobbed into his shoulder when they began covering Jacob with each shovelful of earth. That same woodsy scent emanated from Embry, nearly bringing me to my knees. I clung to him as the tears fell. Jacob . . . Will I ever be able to find someone like him to spend the rest of my life with?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mixed Emotions**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

The following days became weeks. The weeks turned into months. All the while Embry was there at my house—or Billy's—or the Clearwaters'.

He had finished all his online classes and was now going to Peninsula College with Leah and me. We rode together, ate together, and eventually laughed together.

One day, Leah, Sue, and I were all at Billy's home. We had taken food over to the house. Quil and Embry had gone outside.

I went into the backyard looking for them, and noticed the light glowing from inside the garage. I wanted to tell them that dessert was waiting on the table. I don't know what happened, but when I entered the garage, I saw that familiar form leaning over the motor of the Rabbit. I nearly froze in response; imagining for a split second, that it was Jacob standing there with his back to me.

I stood in the doorway, but they were so busy tinkering and talking, that they seemingly ignored my presence. I overheard Quil say, "Damn, man, when are you gonna get up the nerve to tell her how you feel? Jake would never have held back. He always wore his heart on his sleeve—got it squished a lot too—but he still managed to get his message across no matter how much it pained him."

Embry's head jerked back. "Look, I'm not Jake, okay? Anyway, she's got her heart locked up tight as a noose. She's hurting, Quil, I need to give her some time."

"Well how much time does she need? Hell, it's been months!"

"Ever the sensitive one! Remind me to cry the next time there's some heartache dropped on _your_ doorstep."

Quil waved a finger at Embry. "That's your problem, Call—you're too damn sensitive! You should have been born a girl."

Embry straightened up, wiping his hands with a rag. "Too late now . . . I don't have the dough to get a sex change—plus the idea of you groping me is just too disgusting!"

They both let out a loud braying laugh. Quil looked up, and noticed me in the doorway. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I heard him mumble, "Speak of the devil . . ."

Embry craned his neck around and peered at me. He looked a little sheepish. "Hey Bella, what's up?"

I took a few timid steps toward them. "Peach cobbler is waiting for you two."

Quil let out a whoop, and flew out of the garage.

Embry suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Maybe you shouldn't be in here Bella. There are probably too many memories within these walls."

"Yeah, this is the first time I've been back here. I just couldn't bring myself to step inside the door. It would seem so empty; but now listening to you both kidding each other, it's come alive again. I guess what I'm telling you is that Jake would appreciate someone making use of his _Taj Mahal_."

It was starting to get a little chilly in the _Taj_. I could feel the goose bumps rising on my bare arms. I ran my hands over them, rubbing them a couple of times.

He noticed and replied, "You're getting cold aren't you? I could put my arm around you if you'd like. I've got plenty of heat to spare."

I didn't say a word; I just ambled up to Embry and leaned into him while he wrapped his arm about my body. It wasn't like this was the first time he had his arms around me or anything. His little gestures always made me warm and comfortable. It was such a different feeling this time though. I think maybe Embry was becoming more than a friend to me. My problem was I didn't know whether I should feel happy or guilty about it.

* * *

><p>When Leah and I got back to Sue's home I figured I would ask her about Embry. Leah was always brutally honest, even if it was hard to swallow sometimes.<p>

"Hey, Leah," I started, "have you seen Embry with a girl . . . ever?"

She looked up from the dishes she was washing for a moment. "Are you sure your delicate little ears can take it?" she teased.

"I guess so—I'm just curious. Does he even date?"

Holding out my hand, I grabbed the plate Leah had cleaned and rinsed it off, then began drying it. "Well you know Embry is painfully shy around girls. He took out a couple of girls a long time ago, but then he met this special girl and I guess he hasn't had the desire to date anyone else. He's like Jacob in that respect; he's a one-woman type of guy. I _kinda_ admire him for that, even if he is a dork."

"How do you know all this?"

Her hands began washing a little faster. "I thought you knew all about the wolf telepathy. Will _ya_ try to keep up, Bella? He's almost as bad as Jake used to be. We're all prisoners of his mind. It drives us all crazy."

I rinsed and dried off the next dish. "Where is this girl, then? Do I know her? Why doesn't he make his move? He's such a good guy; he deserves some happiness."

Leah put a soapy hand out, palm toward me. "Whoa—slow down girl. One question at a time, _puh_-leeze!

"This girl lives right here in La Push. As to . . . do you know her . . . Only too well! He doesn't move on her because she's still wrapped up in another guy. Poor Embry, he's patiently waiting for the right moment to let her know how he feels about her. I hope he gets a move on, '_cuz_ damn, like I said . . . we can't take much more of his mooning. It is _sooo_ painful to watch!

"Enough about Embry—you and I are going to a dance tomorrow night. I'm not taking no for an answer. You can just sit there if you want and let me show you how it's done. Who knows, you might even get to _cut a rug_ yourself."

* * *

><p>The dance floor was crowded when we got there. Quil looked like he was dancing with every female in the place, and Leah didn't have any lack of partners either. I sat near the back, content to be entertained watching those two break loose.<p>

While sitting in my seat, I suddenly felt the air begin to warm around me. I figured there was one of those hot-blooded Quileute boys about to ask me to dance. Turning to my left, I was surprised to see Embry standing there with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Hi, Bella, I guess dancing isn't on your list of favorite things, huh . . . but it _is_ on mine. Will you dance with me—just once?"

He gave me such a pleading look that I had to say yes."

Embry took me by the hand and walked me to the dance floor. A slow romantic song had started. He clasped his arms about my waist as I placed mine around his neck.

"You look really beautiful tonight—not that you aren't ever beautiful. Gosh, that didn't come out right, did it? I'm sorry—I get so tongue tied sometimes."

I laughed softly. "It's okay, Embry. That's one of the things I love about you. You're sweet . . . not like that crazy Quil over there. It looks like he and that girl he's dancing with need to get a room."

A smile slowly began to form on his lips. "You think I'm sweet?"

"Well, yeah—you're one of the sweetest guys I know."

Just then he held me a little closer. I placed my head on his chest and I heard a soft sigh escape his lips. "You _are_ beautiful Bella, inside and out," he whispered.

* * *

><p>We stayed on the floor and danced to a couple more numbers. Sometime later he got us each a glass of punch and we sat together sipping it slowly. We chatted for awhile, but something in his eyes said that he wanted to leave. I looked down at my watch to see what time it was.<p>

He noticed me watching the time. "Do you want to go?" he asked eagerly.

"Will Leah kill me if I tear her away from all this attention?"

His head nodded. "She can stay. I'll take you home . . . that is . . . if you don't mind."

"If you can arrange it—yeah, let's go."

Embry talked to Leah and Quil and gave me the high sign. I grabbed my sweater, and Embry's arm instantly encircled my waist. Once outside, he led me to his SUV. It was a 99 Rav 4—in periwinkle blue no less. Of course it was in excellent running condition. These Quileute car mechanics could work magic.

The atmosphere in the RAV was a welcome relief to the deafening roar of the dance hall. Embry apologized for the silence. "I'm sorry that I'm not the _talkaholic_ that Jacob used to be. Does it bother you . . . I mean it being so quiet in here?"

I tilted my head to one side, and looked at him expectantly. "Embry, you've been around Charlie long enough. What do you think?"

He lowered his eyes shyly. "I think that maybe you're kindof used to it."

"Uh, yeah!" I laughed. "Sometimes the peacefulness speaks for itself. It's relaxing—getting away from the hustle and bustle, you know?"

The drive wasn't very long, and before I realized it, we had arrived at Sue's house. Embry stopped the car and pulled the key out of the ignition.

He turned in his seat, and gazed at me. "Hey, Bella, I've been meaning to ask you something." He paused, trying to find the right words. "Does it seem wrong to you to be with me so much? I mean, I was practically Jake's brother. I don't want you to feel weird around me. Am I making any sense?"

"You make perfect sense. I think that maybe Jake would want me to be close to his _brothers_. He would want the both of us to find our happiness, wherever it lies."

Embry helped me out of the car and walked me to the door.

"I really had a good time tonight—even if it was dancing. I think the real reason was you, Embry. You were my good time. Thank you." I kissed his cheek and turned to open the door.

Before I could reach the knob, Embry took hold of my hand. "Don't go yet, Bella," he entreated. "I would love it if you . . . if you could find it in your heart to give me a goodnight kiss. Will you?"

My god, the look in his deep brown eyes . . . they were so full of . . . longing. I couldn't deny him even if I wanted to. I turned back to him and closed the distance between us. I reached up, cupping the back of his head. His hands instinctively moved to my waist as he pulled me closer.

He gazed at my mouth for a moment, and then moistened his lips with his tongue. Very slowly our lips met, and moved together fluidly. His lips were soft and warm, and enticed me subconsciously to respond. It wasn't fireworks, or rockets, but a sweet building wave of emotion. My hands readily feathered through the tendrils of his silken black hair. All the while, I began to feel strange stirrings in my heart; but I was scared—scared of betraying my memories of Jacob. Most of all, I was scared about that special girl that Embry was pining over. This wasn't being fair to him.

We broke from the kiss, and surprisingly, I had to hold back a gasp. I noted that his eyes still had that same longing edge to them. He sighed, and leaning down, kissed me gently once more. He hugged me to his chest, and murmured, "Goodnight, Bella."

What in the world was I going to do? I was beginning to have feelings for Embry. He was Jacob's best friend, for crying out loud. More than that, he was his _blood _brother. What would the pack say—or Billy—or my very own father? My brain was in a whirl as I tried to get some sleep. Thank goodness it was Sunday tomorrow, because I was sure to get zero hours of shut-eye tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My Embry?**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>When I got up the next morning, Leah was in my face, as I was trying to make my bed. "So . . . you and Embry, huh? You can't deny it; the two of you left together. What happened? Did he get fresh with you?"<p>

I couldn't believe what she said. I shook my head at her. "No—nothing like that! We're talking Embry here—not Quil. He was a perfect gentleman."

Leah leaned in closer, waiting for the details no doubt.

I finished pulling up the bedspread, and stood up straight. "You're just dying to hear this aren't you? Okay . . . yes we kissed . . . and yes it was good—incredibly good." I let out a breath of air.

Leah glared at me and blurted out, "But . . ."

I plopped down on the bed. "Yeah, but . . . how am I supposed to feel about this? He was Jake's friend, Leah. And what about the pack? Are you all going to hate me now?"

Sitting down beside me, Leah, snorted, "Are you kidding me? We're all in the bleachers applauding! Look, Bella, no one can choose who they will love. Love chooses you."

"So, no one in the pack is upset about this—you're sure?"

"Not a one—well maybe Quil—but he's jealous of every guy in La Push. I think Quil would rather live in a harem instead of a pack. He could buzz from flower to flower, like the busy bee that he is."

We both giggled over that image— a honey bee with Quil's face. I finally added, "Maybe we should nickname him, _The Busy Bee—_or better yet—how 'bout_ busybody?_"

We sat on the edge of my bed laughing our fool heads off.

* * *

><p>Lunch time rolled around and I was getting increasingly uneasy that Embry hadn't shown up at all today. I actually missed him. I guess my concern was showing in my eyes because Sue piped up, "Don't worry, Bella, he'll be here after dinner. He, Paul and Sam all went hunting. I hope they bag a deer. I've been craving venison for weeks." It's funny how women intuitively sense things that are unspoken.<p>

Sure enough—at six thirty—Embry was seated at Emily's table, along with the whole pack, and even Billy. Sunday dinner was always at Emily's home. You could say it was a Sunday tradition.

I patted Embry's arm as I sat down in the chair beside him. I noticed that he winced a little where I touched him.

"What a baby," Paul snarked, as he chewed a mouthful of food. "It can't hurt _that_ bad!"

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked.

Emily explained, "There was a hunting mishap. Embry moved up further to get a _bead_ on a stag, and Paul accidentally shot him."

Paul helped himself to more potatoes. "Right in the tattoo," he chimed "I didn't do it on purpose! And anyway it would never have happened if lover boy here would have kept his mind on the hunt and not daydreaming about a _certain_ girl. It wasn't that bad a wound either; it was getting the bullet out that was the _trick_. Good thing I had my new hunting knife with me. Sure bled like a sonovagun. Hey Embry, I guess you're no longer a full blooded Quileute, huh? Damn, I really had to dig to get that sucker out. You could hear his screams echoing through the canyon."

Sam put down his utensils and spoke up then. "Shut it Paul—I was there too, remember? Embry never made a sound. It's kind of hard to yell when there's a pine branch clenched between your teeth."

I pushed the chair out from behind me and stood up. I leaned over slightly and pulled up the sleeve on Embry's tee shirt. His upper arm looked like it had been flayed open. It was now held together with steri strips.

Feeling my temper rising to the surface, I shouted, "Oh my gosh! I could just kill you, Paul. How could you shoot him? He's your own pack brother, for Pete's sake."

"Oh, he's fine," Paul retorted, rolling his eyes.

I held the fabric pinched between my fingers, exposing the damage. "Does this look fine to you?"

Shaking with rage, I glared at him.

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not—that tattoo will never be the same," he guffawed. Nonchalantly, he speared another potato and popped it in his mouth.

"My god, Embry," I cried. Letting go of his shirt, I stroked the left side of his face and placed my right cheek flush against his.

"Wooh, Bella!" I heard Quil and Jared exclaim. I pulled away, startled, and looked over at Billy. My face was a sheet of solid crimson. Embry was blushing too!

Paul smirked at me. "So that's how it is, huh?"

I took my seat again and ate the rest of my dinner silently.

* * *

><p>Monday after school, I went to visit Billy. I felt awful about flaunting my affection for Embry so publicly. I had to know what he was thinking. Was he hurting because of it?<p>

Hesitantly, I knocked on the door of the little red house. Would Billy even answer the door? Would he want to see me—or speak to me? I stood there nervously waiting.

The wheels of his chair squeaked as he came toward the front of the house. The door opened. "Well, hello Bella," he said. "What can I do for you?"

I was biting my bottom lip—that horrible habit that I couldn't seem to break. "Do you have a minute to talk to me, Billy?"

"Sure, sure." I cringed as I heard those familiar words. That very expression fell from Jacob's lips often.

I followed Billy to the couch and sat down. "Billy, I came to apologize for my behavior last night. I don't know what I was thinking."

His warm brown eyes were filled with sympathy for me. He knew I loved Jacob dearly. "You don't need to apologize, Bella. Life has to go on. Jacob would want you to. We all know that you and Jacob had something special together, but that doesn't mean that you can't find love again. You know, Sarah and I had a great marriage before she died. If the right person had come along, I'm sure she would have approved. She wouldn't have wanted me to be alone. That's what love is all about—wanting the best for the other person."

I held Billy's hands in my own and peered into his dark eyes. "I want you to know that if Jake was here, I would still be with him. We would probably have gotten married eventually. I loved Jake, and I'm so sorry that he's gone, but the past can't be undone. A part of my heart will always be his. My love for Embry sort of crept up on me. He can never replace Jake. I wouldn't even want him to try. It wouldn't be fair, because Jake is a really tough act to follow. He's Embry—sweet, compassionate, quiet spoken Embry. It just happened . . . and by some miracle, I believe he loves me too."

"Everyone here loves you, Bella. If you decide that Embry is the one, nobody will stand in your way—least of all, me. I think even Jacob would give you his blessing. Who knows, maybe he sent Embry to you so you could finally let him go."

I gave Billy a big hug, and thanked him for his comforting words. I wiped away tears from my eyes, and looked forward to the future once more.

* * *

><p>That night, Leah was busy making some kind of a list.<p>

I got curious, and walked over to the table. "What are you so busy writing, Leah?"

She tapped her pencil on the wooden surface. "I've _gotta_ get stuff organized for the horse races this Saturday."

"Holy Crow! I didn't know that they had races here in Washington. Where are they held . . . Seattle?"

Leah laughed and waved her list in the air. "Wake up, little sister! Didn't Jake tell you about our yearly La Push Derby? Oh . . . I guess you were tangled up with the Cullen Gang at that time. Jake won first place last year. Damn, I can't believe he didn't tell you. He was always such a braggart."

The next day on the way to Peninsula College, I asked Embry about the race.

"Yeah, I'll be in the race. I didn't enter last year because I knew Jake had it in the bag. I guess Paul's the one to beat this year."

I inched closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I hope he eats your dust. It would serve him right for shooting you." Then I added as an afterthought, "What's the first prize anyway?"

He leaned his head down close to mine kissing my temple. "It's a date with the current Miss La Push. I hope I don't win; I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings when I turn her down. I guess I'd be following in Jake's footsteps—he turned it down last year too."

"Giving up a date with a beauty queen—I'm amazed! Gosh, I never got too excited about horse races before, but this one sounds like a blast. I'll be cheering for you Embry."

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. Embry was quieter than usual though. It seemed like he had something on his mind.

* * *

><p>The day of the race arrived. Leah and the women of the pack—me included—got the food ready and placed it out on tables that were already set up in the shade, away from the makeshift race track.<p>

Leah had ribbons made for the ladies to wear. There was a different color for each of the riders. Embry's color was yellow.

Those rowdy _wolfboys_ came in whooping and hollering, climbing bareback onto their assigned steed. They all lined up in a row. Billy sat on the sideline with the starting gun ready to fire. Seth led a riderless horse onto the track. There was a black ribbon hung from its neck. A hush fell over the crowd, and everyone bowed their heads.

Leah leaned down and whispered, "That was Jake's horse."

The boys looked up after a few minutes, and the hum of the people began again.

Seth led the horse off the field and handed the ribbon to Billy. The riders nodded their respect, and then watched as Billy raised the gun over his head. The shot went off and the riders went wild. It was the craziest race I had ever seen. The boys were absolutely fearless. How they would ever get to the finish line was anybody's guess. They cut in and out recklessly. At one point I had to shut my eyes. When I opened them again, Embry was in the lead, but Paul was closing the gap rapidly. I ran to the railing yelling for Embry. Paul shot past him to the finish line. The next thing that happened was not in the script.

Embry turned his stallion in the opposite direction, urging the beast to gallop at an even greater clip. I held my breath as I watched the horse jump the railing. The animal sped toward me—and with one arm—Embry hoisted me onto the back of the horse. The crowd whistled and cheered. I heard shouts of: "Way to go, Embry . . . Go get her, man . . . Atta Boy!"

I wrapped my arms around his middle and pressed the side of my head against his shoulder. We took off amidst the encouraging yells of the spectators. Was I dreaming? Was this a fairytale? I guess I would soon find out.

* * *

><p>First Beach came into view and Embry slowed the horse down to a walk. He climbed down and reached up to help me as well. He carried me in his arms effortlessly and set me down on the driftwood bench.<p>

He looked at me with that longing in his eyes. Then he began to pace back and forth, disturbing the stones beneath his feet. "I need to tell you something, Bella, and I don't know where to start." He hesitated, letting out a long breath. Finally the words began to pour out of him. "Okay, here goes . . . Remember that day that Jake introduced us? You were sitting on that dirty old wooden crate, and I thought—this is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I fell in love with you at that very moment; but I was Jake's best friend and I would never hurt him. So I did the next best thing—I stayed away as much as possible. But . . . I . . . I couldn't look at another girl; I didn't want any other girl. That was a huge problem. My girl was the love object of one Jacob Black. How could I compete? The answer was . . . I couldn't . . . It was a hopeless situation."

I reached out for his hand, but he backed away. "Embry . . ." I began.

"No, Bella, let me get this out. I'll never be able to do this again if I don't do it now."

He stopped for a moment, staring down at the rocks. "Yeah, I kept my feelings to myself. I had to be careful when I phased. I couldn't bear the thought of Jake finding out. It would break him, and it would destroy our friendship." His head tipped up, as he faced me again. "But, here's the thing, Bella—that day in the meadow—the day that Laurent nearly killed you, I gazed at you with my wolf eyes, and imprinted. I already had these deep feelings for you, and the imprint almost drove me insane. It was the worst kind of pain whenever I saw you with Edward or Jake. And now I feel guilty because my best friend and brother is gone, and I still want you so badly.

His face wore a weary expression. "I don't expect you to forget Jake. I won't either. We both cared about him. He will always be a part of who we are."

He walked slowly toward me once more, and leaned against the bench. "I realize that I can never take the place of Jacob in your heart, but do you think that you can spare a little space there for me? I don't even expect you to love me the same way that you loved him. I have adored you Isabella Swan ever since that first moment in Jake's garage. I guess what I'm trying to say is . . . Bella, do you think that someday you might love me . . . not as Jake's friend . . . but for myself—Embry Call?"

I reached out running my fingers along his arm. My answer came in a whisper while I took his hand in mine. "You're too late." His face fell as the words left my mouth. "I don't know why or how, but one day I found myself falling in love with you. Yes, you, Embry—you quietly crept into my heart and slowly imbedded yourself deep inside. I can already feel you beating within me. I _am_ in love with you! I'm yours now and yours alone."

When he smiled at me, it was as if Jacob was standing there in spirit, smiling too. Embry lifted me off the bench, hugging me tightly to his chest. He blazed a trail of kisses, starting at my neck. He moved on to my ears, my cheeks, my hair, all the while murmuring, "Bella . . . Bella . . ."

His eyes filled with tears as he gazed at my face. This time when our lips came together, I fisted his hair. He grabbed my hips, pulling me impossibly closer. This time, there were stars in my eyes and comets in the night sky. This time, fireworks roared overhead, and the rockets glared red. This time, love burned within me from a flame that grew from tiny glowing embers. This time I knew for certain that there was an abiding love in my future, a future with _my_ Embry—Embry Call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Apparition**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>It was so easy to love Embry. As Jacob once said, "It was as easy as breathing."<p>

He was quiet and shy, but that's not to say he didn't have a quick wit. And he was playful as well, now that he and I were more relaxed around each other. I couldn't help smiling at some of his antics. Sometimes it felt almost sinful because of my love for him. That age-old guilt would rear its ugly head on occasion; marring the happiness he brought into my life.

One night while lying in bed, I thought about Jacob. He was once my best friend and I began to cry. "Jake," I whispered, "I still miss you so much. There's a place in my heart that feels hollow. Will it ever close over? Will it ever be filled?"

It wasn't fair that I was now happy, while Jacob was gone from this life. Falling into a restless sleep, I was startled awake suddenly. There was a presence in the room and a feeling of overpowering love enveloped me. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, while I scanned the area, finally alighting on the personage responsible for this interruption. I gasped in surprise as Jacob stood right in front of my eyes, with that familiar toothy grin beaming down at me. He was encircled in a heavenly glow. His chest and feet were bare; a pair of cutoffs, as always, clothing him just above his hips. He held a white rose in his hand.

He sat down on the bed next to me, placing the rose on the blanket. "Hey, Bells. Yeah, it's me. Weird, huh? But you were always good at _weird_, weren't you?

"Look, I've gotta get back, so I'll get right to the point. I noticed you were crying. You don't need to cry anymore, Bells. I'm happy where I am, and there's no reason that you shouldn't be happy too. You loved me, I know that. My last minutes on earth were the best of my entire life. But you have to let me go, honey. Remember when I told you that you _can_ love two people at the same time; it's still true."

He reached over and touched my cheek, caressing it softly. I closed my eyes, soaking up the feel of his warm palm on my skin. The intensity of his heat was gone; his temperature more approximate to mine. Somehow it seemed only natural.

"What I'm saying is, it's okay for you to love Embry. He was my brother and I can't think of another guy who could be better for you. He'll honor and protect you like I would have. Jeez, I guess the icing on the cake was that he imprinted on you too, huh? Boy, was that a surprise! Embry was always great at keeping a secret. Good, thing I'm dead, or I probably would have beaten the sh—sorry—crap out of him when I found out. Anyhow, I'm sure glad it wasn't Paul. Hell, I'd have to haunt you 'til you gave him up. Yeah, I know—okay, bad joke, but I guess the joke's on me. It's kinda funny though, here you were probably freakin' out about me imprinting, when all the time it was you and Embry, huh."

He laughed and drew his hand away, standing up ready to leave me again. "Bye, Bells. And please—I want you to be happy. You're gonna let me go, and you're not gonna be sad anymore, right?"

As he began walking away, he turned to me abruptly. "Oh, wait—one more thing before I go back. Can you do me one small favor?"

I choked out the words. "Sure, sure, Jake . . . anything."

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't still be the jerk I always was. So here goes . . . Will you name your first baby boy after me?"

I couldn't answer. There was a lump in my throat preventing me from speaking. I just nodded my head as I held back my tears.

"I have someone already picked out to send to you and Embry. He'll look just like our son would have looked, so he might as well bear my name, right? Okay, then; my work here is done. Beam me up, Scotty," he joked. "See ya, Bells. I love you. And don't you _ever_ forget that."

His image faded from my sight, but the scent of musk and fresh forest earth lingered in the air. Then there was also the added scent of the rose he left for me.

* * *

><p>When morning came, I wondered if it was all a dream.<p>

Leah sat down at breakfast and, picking at a fried egg, said, "I know this sounds funny, but I could've sworn I heard Jake in your room last night."

I nearly choked on my cheerios. "You heard it too?"

Taking a sip of her herbal tea, she answered, "Yeah, did you have a recorder in there or what?"

I put my spoon down. "Stay in your seat, Leah. That was no recording. He was here last night. I swear it's true."

She kept right on eating. Without missing a beat, she added. "Oh, all right then. Did you say hello to him for me?"

"This is no joke, Leah, I mean it. He was here. I did _not_ imagine it."

"I didn't say you did. Spirits walk the earth, Bella. We see them from time to time. No big deal. You palefaces make it seem like it's a scary thing. We like communicating to the other side. It's like phoning long distance, only across into the spirit world."

I didn't know if she was humoring me or not. Maybe it _was_ just a dream—a very vivid dream. It was my subconscious rationalizing my guilt. It was what I wanted to see and hear, and feel.

I went back up to my room to make my bed before driving to school. As I pulled up the last blanket, a single white rose fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Leah and I stopped at Embry's home to pick him up for school. Leah was driving that day, so Embry and I sat in the back seat. He was as silent as a tomb. But then, I wasn't exactly being the little chatterbox either. Seeing that rose fall from my blanket this morning really shook me up. It was tangible proof that Jacob had actually been there—in my room—but would Embry believe me?<p>

My brain was running at 100 rpms, but no words were coming out of my mouth.

Looking over her shoulder for a second, Leah commented. "Just wanna make sure you're still alive back there. What's with you two today, anyhow? You're not suckin' face, so what is it?"

I began fidgeting with my fingers; that's how nervous I was. I was scared that Embry would think I had finally gone over the cliff of insanity.

I inhaled sharply, and told Leah, "How do you begin a conversation like the one I'm thinking about? I have no idea how to even start."

"Oh, that conversation, huh? Well, it's always best to start at the beginning, to quote Glinda. C'mon, Tink, just tell him what happened last night."

Embry looked wild-eyed between the two of us. "You haven't found someone else, have you . . .? Because, my heart will stop beating if you did?"

"Not exactly. I do have something to tell you though, but you'll probably think I'm crazy."

Embry let out a huff. "You think you're crazy? Wait'll you hear what I have to tell you."

Exasperated with my stalling, Leah slapped the steering wheel with the flat of her palm, and snapped, "I'm getting'older by the minute up here, Tink. Go ahead and spill. Embry's good with crazy. Now, speed it up; I'm timin' you. All this quiet is makin' me nervous."

Embry had one arm around my back; I took his other hand in mine, and turned to face him. I didn't know how to cushion the blow, so I blurted out, "I saw Jake last night."

Those beautiful dark eyes, lit up in understanding. "Bella . . ." he began. "You're not going to believe this either, but I saw him too. He told me to let him go, and stop feeling guilty. He wants us both to be happy."

Embry grinned. "He asked me to name our firstborn son after him. Same ol' Jake."

How could this be, and yet I knew it was true. Jacob had given me his blessing to be with and love his best friend and brother. I would still miss my Jacob, but the guilt was gone for good. I could love Embry freely now. It was a great feeling. Sighing with relief, I finally let peace settle into my soul.

* * *

><p>That evening after Embry helped me with the supper dishes, we sat on the couch together, watching a movie. Feeling his eyes on me, I turned my face in his direction. "What is it, Embry?"<p>

"I don't know . . . it's just like a weight has been lifted. We've had a love triangle with Jake for so long, and now I'm just about to burst with the freedom to love you like I want to."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I feel it too."

The yearning in those onyx eyes pricked at my heart. He hesitated for a split second and pulled me closer. All of a sudden, he was no longer the shy boy I had known all these months. The floodgates were being unleashed, and the passion was flowing over the banks. His mouth was on fire as he met mine; his strong hands holding me so tightly, I could barely breathe. Whoa—the boy had come alive, and I was loving every minute of it. He had really been holding out on me, and it had finally erupted to the surface. I guess there's truth in that saying, _Still waters run deep_, or, _It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for._

He pulled his legs up onto the couch and in a New York minute, lowered me down onto the cushions, his body pressing against mine. Then his lips took a guided tour of my throat and ears, and collarbone, while his hands did some traveling on their own. The flames were licking at the both of us now, as I was giving it back to him more than willingly. Whew—we were literally gasping for air, our pulses racing like freight trains.

Then, as suddenly as it started, Embry drew back. "Oh, god, Bella, I'm sorry. I lost control there for a minute."

I answered by leaning toward him and devouring his lips again. I ran my fingers through that thick mane of his. This time, I broke the kiss and chastised him. "Don't ever be sorry for loving me like that. I was in heaven."

His head jerked, pleasantly surprised. "Heaven?"

"Yeah, Embry. That was heaven!"

"You want more? Damn, girl, I've got plenty more where that came from," he teased.

"Let me have it, boy!"

He descended on me once more, bringing my temperature up a few degrees. Gosh, was it just me, or was it starting to get hot? Holy cow, someone had better turn on the sprinklers.

* * *

><p>AN: So much for our sweet, unassuming, shy Embry . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Embry Rides Again**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>The next morning my ears were filled with the neighing of a horse in the front yard. Good grief, now what?<p>

There was a knock on the front door, and standing on the threshold was Embry, dressed in jeans, a tight tee shirt—and of all things—a pair of cowboy boots.

He bowed and with a flourish of his hand, announced, "Thy steed awaits thee, fair maiden."

I pointed at the horse nibbling on our lawn and fertilizing it at the same time. "And would that steed possibly be the one pooping on our front lawn?"

Embry turned around and exclaimed, "Oh,sh**!"

"Exactly," I agreed. "Whose horse is that anyway?"

His face lit up. "He belongs to my uncle. You like him? I named him, Steed."

"No foolin' . . ."

"Yeah." Smiling, he nodded his head up and down.

Now I was thoroughly confused. "Yeah, what?"

"Yeah, I'm foolin'. His name's _Rides Like the Wind_."

I leaned against the doorjamb, with a skeptical look on my face. "You can't be serious."

He slipped his thumbs into his front pockets, and rocked back on his heels. "I'm not, it's really, _Mr. Bean_."

"Mr. Bean?" I looked up into his twinkling eyes waiting for the punch line.

Embry grinned, "He's a pinto, get it? Well, anyway, let's get going."

"Whoa, Tex, where are we going?"

"To the place where the sand meets the deep blue sea . . ."

He reached out to take my hand. "Wait a minute—I need to get my coat."

His hand made contact with mine and he was yanking me out the door. "Leave the coat. I'll keep you warm. C'mon the meter's running."

Picking me up by the waist, he slung me over his broad shoulder, yelling, "Woohoo!"

He plunked me down beside Mr. Bean, then sat me upon its back and climbed up behind me. I leaned back into his torso as he snaked his arms around my shoulders. His heat permeated my bones, shutting out the cold. Clicking his tongue, he snapped the reins and the pinto galloped to the ocean front.

Embry helped me down from Mr. Bean, and tethered him to a nearby pine. He patted the horses's nose and muttered, "Good boy."

There was a blanket spread out on the ground. With his arm encircling my waist, Embry steered me over to it, and we sat down side by side. He leaned across me and peeled up the edges of the blanket from the ground, draping it around my back and arms.

I leaned against him, with my head resting under his chin. "I don't remember ever being here before; this isn't First Beach, is it?"

He played with my hair as he answered, "No, this is Second Beach—real original name, huh? I brought you here because it's more secluded. In a way, it's my beach. I come out here to think sometimes, and I've been thinking a lot lately, especially about you and me. I needed to talk to you today about something really important.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I wanted more than anything to have you back in my arms. It was almost painful to be away from you. I can't help myself, I just crave your touch. I'm lost without it.

"For the past few months since we've been together, I was afraid of letting my emotions get out of control, so I held back, that is until Jake gave us his blessing." He tipped my chin up with his forefinger, so he could read my face, his intense brown eyes forging a connection to my heart. "And now, all these feelings are threatening to explode. I want you, Bella, like no other woman I've ever known. I love you so much, and I want to love you in every way possible. You're my imprint, and were the love of my life even before that. What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

Not hesitating for a moment, I murmured, "I'd say yes."

Embry exhaled loudly. "You would?"

I smiled and repeated, "Yes, I would."

He let go of me and knelt down. "Then I'm going to ask you right now. You know that I've loved you since the day I met you sitting on that old beat up crate. I can't go on without you anymore, Isabella. Will you say you'll be mine forever? Will you please say the words—will you say that you'll marry me?"

I barely got the yes out again when he had me in a bear hug and was assaulting my lips. I couldn't get another word out, he had me so busy.

When we stopped to catch our breath, He said, "I have a confession to make. I have something for you. I've had it in my top drawer at home for the past two months. Wait here."

He left me seated on the blanket while he ran to the horse and loosed a small pouch. He returned to me and whispered, "Close your eyes." While my eyes were shut tightly, he said, "Now put out your hand."

He placed a deep purple, velvet box in my palm. "Now open them."

Embry's face was aglow with pure love. His smile was contagious, and I was just as infected as I opened the box. There, inside was an engagement ring, a thin gold band studded with tiny diamonds on the borders and a solitaire in the center, glittering in the sunlight.

"Oh, Embry," I gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Then you mean you like it?" He looked so innocent and vulnerable as he said it that I felt like I was melting into a puddle. There was no way that I could _not_ love this boy.

"Like it? I . . . I . . ." I couldn't express what my heart was telling me, so my tear ducts gave away my answer. The crystal drops cascaded down my face, leaving salty trails. I still couldn't utter a sound; I was so overcome with emotion. Apparently, Embry took the appearance of my tears the wrong way.

His smile vanished as he collected me into his arms. "It's okay, Bella. Don't cry. I promise I can get you another ring. I'm sure they'll take it back."

"No, no," I finally choked. "Don't you dare. God, Embry, I love you." I threw my arms around his neck, and moving closer to him, pressed my lips to his. I swear I could feel his spirit reaching out to mine, even as our bodies clung to each other. I shrugged off the blanket, I didn't need it; I had my Embry's love to keep me warm.

* * *

><p>Embry brought me home, only this time, the horse poked along at a leisurely pace. When we got to the front yard, he helped me down from Mr. Bean. Leah came running out to greet us.<p>

"Oh, gawd," she snickered. "Don't tell me. I can see it in your eyes. You've made it official, haven't you?"

She slapped Embry's shoulder. "Embry, Bella has made a new man out of you. No more Mr. Bashful. Okay, enough about you. Let's see the ring."

Leah held out her hand ready to gaze at my finger. After positioning it this way and that, she approved. "Hey, not bad for a poor boy."

"Watch it Leah, you're dissing the man I love," I chortled as I drew my hand away from her grasp. "Besides, brains are more important than money any day."

"Come off it sister; I'm so sure you're marrying him for his brain."

Embry and I both blushed scarlet. He kissed my ring finger and turned around. Mounting the horse, he muttered, "Well, I guess I'd better go exercise my brain. I've got a paper due this week."

He reared the horse up on its hind legs, and waving at us yelled, "Hi ho, Silver." Then he dug in his heels and took off in a cloud of dust.

* * *

><p>The wedding was only two weeks away. Embry and I were at his house, studying for finals. We called it quits; it was getting pretty late. Embry's mom had already said goodnight. He took my hand to lead me to the door. "I better get you home," he said.<p>

"Not yet," I whined. "I want to stay with you just a little while longer, Embry." I lay down on his bed pulling on his hand. "Come on, lay down beside me."

"Bella, you know this is gonna get me going, don't you?" He smiled at me, and leaned over playfully nipping at my ear. That always got _me_ going.

Embry pulled back. Hesitating, he gazed at me longingly; his dark eyes were on fire. Suddenly the room seemed alive with passion. Nothing in this world mattered anymore—just me and Embry. He stroked my face with two of his fingers, tracing along my jaw and chin. That single action made my heart race and I trembled at his touch.

His long legs slid up onto the mattress as he pressed his body to mine. Gathering me closer, his lips began to blaze trails of hot wet kisses along my neck and throat. When his heated lips met mine, I couldn't hold back another minute. I moaned his name aloud. "Embry . . ."

He breathlessly answered, "I can stop now. We only have two more weeks to wait. Do you want me to stop?"

My non-verbal response was enough to give him the go ahead signal. I couldn't keep my hands out of his hair; and my mouth willingly opened to allow his tongue free rein to explore. My god, he knew every secret that my body yearned for. His warm hands seemed to know instinctively where I needed his touch.

"Tell me what you want, Bella, because I'm right on the edge." His breath was coming in short gasps now.

I answered by unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt.

His large hands covered mine, stopping me as they struggled with the buttons. "You know I want to, but is this really what _you_ want? Tell me," he whispered. "Are you sure? Are you?"

I was never more sure of anything in my life. I couldn't wait another two weeks; it seemed like an eternity—I needed him to take me right this moment. "I'm sure. I love you, Embry, please . . . Make love to me."

* * *

><p>I could tell that Embry held back somewhat in his love making. He was careful and tender, not wanting to hurt me. It made me love him all the more.<p>

He continued to hold me, whispering words of love in my ear. He caressed me gently, and left sweet kisses on my shoulders and arms and breast. I imagined over and over again what it would be like with him, and Embry made it a reality—a reality that surpassed anything I could ever have imagined. My heart was full, and I didn't want to leave. I didn't ever want to leave, and I knew that Embry felt that way too. We had to tear ourselves away from each other when it was time for me to go.

Tears filled our eyes as he gave me one last kiss goodbye at Sue's doorstep. "You're my whole world, Bella. Don't ever forget that I love you. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow, and tonight I'll hold you in my dreams."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jingling Bells

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>I felt bad for Embry. He had to endure the endless kidding from the pack members about our night together. There was: <em>So, your Bells has been jingled, huh?<em> Then there was also the ever popular:_How many times did you ring your Bells?_ Ugh! Thank goodness, there were only ten more days 'til the wedding.

That whole week Embry and I were so busy studying and taking finals that we hardly had time to be together, let alone, get jingled. On Saturday, as usual I was at Charlie's; I always spent the weekends there, and now more than ever, I wanted to spend time with him since the wedding was approaching quickly. That evening after Charlie went to sleep, I was still awake, my mind racing in every direction. It was getting later and later, when suddenly I heard branches rustling outside my window. I looked out the casement and there was Embry up in the pine tree with a smile on his face, waving at me.

Who could get mad at that sweet smiling face? I opened the pane wider, and motioned for him to jump right in. It struck me as kind of funny, when I realized that Embry had never actually been in my bedroom before. He sailed in, light as a feather, and just as noiselessly. Scooping me up in his arms, he twirled me round and round, as he peppered my face with hundreds of kisses.

"Now that school's out, I can focus on more important matters." He winked at me. "Yeah, you. What's more important to me than you, Huh?"

Lowering me onto the bed, he sat down beside me, gazing at me with those smoldering dark eyes. "God, I missed you, Bella. I've been a dead man walking around all evening. I had to see you—with no distractions, of books or friends, or TV . . ."

Embry trailed off. Softly touching my hair, he scanned every inch of my face. Then, with his cheek pressed flush against mine, he whispered, "The pack made this week hell for me. Every little jibe about jingling my Bells would start up the replay of that night we spent together. You have no idea how that has changed my life. I want you every minute of every day now. I'm a burning man, Bella. And I need you to put out the flames."

He certainly had a way with words . . . and his hands . . . and those lips . . . Oh, man, those lips—they were a tool designed to destroy my will. What was I saying? I didn't _have_ a will of my own where Embry was concerned. And right now, my will was bending more than a wee bit in his direction. I grabbed hold of his neck, and pushing myself boldly into him, toppled him over. The energy buzzed and snapped around us, and in less than a heated moment we were tumbling under the covers in a wrestling match of love and desire. There was no winner in this match; we _both_ had our bells rung. Holy Cow, we had just been seriously jingled.

* * *

><p>The next week flew on by. Our grades had been posted. I knew Embry would do okay. He had the brain of a genius. The guys all teased him about it, but it was a cover up for their envy or their reluctant admiration. Anyway, our first year of college was under our proverbial belts. Then before I knew it, June, 9th, our wedding day, popped up on the calendar. Luckily, I wasn't too nervous, since it was a small affair—just family, of course the pack, and a few friends. Old Quil officiated, as he often did as the tribal council leader. When he introduced us to the audience as Mr. and Mrs. Call, Embry looked at me with the biggest grin on his face, and with his arm around me, squeezed me tight.<p>

We walked along, hand in hand to thank our guests for coming, when Embry and I both felt _something_ in the air. Tipping up our heads simultaneously, we spied a tall figure dressed in a white suit and tie, standing back from the other guests. He had that _Jacob _smile trained right at us. He nodded once, and quick as a flash disappeared from view.

Continuing our route, I overheard Mike arguing with Jessica. "I'm not crazy. I know what I saw. I'm telling you, it was Jacob Black. As sure as you're standing there . . . It was him, I tell ya. He was back there near the cake, all dressed in a white suit. When I got your attention to point him out to you, he was gone."

"Okay, Mike—I believe you." She turned, and as she did so, I saw her rolling her eyes. Poor Mike, he probably will be freaked out for the rest of the night.

Just for the heck of it, I led Embry to the guest book. I went over the list of people, and that familiar handwriting style caught my eye. Sure enough, in Jacob's own scrawl, his signature, Jacob E. Black practically jumped off the page at me. I felt honored to have a supernatural being as a witness at his best friends' wedding ceremony. In the margin, he had written, "Take care of her, Embry. And Bells—love him with all of your heart."

* * *

><p>After a short honeymoon, we returned to La Push, renting a small apartment near enough to the Clearwater's so that we could still car pool to school. We worked part time, went to school full time, and Embry had to fit in patrolling somewhere too. I don't know how he managed it, but he never complained or shirked any assignment. His quiet calm nature was an ever-present source of strength to me. And—somehow, through it all, I never once felt neglected. It was like he had some inner sense letting him know what I needed from him.<p>

Our home was a happy one. Embry was so patient and loving. It made me a lot more like that too. I never wanted to knowingly hurt him, but it was obvious when I did because he would get really quiet for a while, then he would come to me and talk about what was bothering him. Most men cringed when a woman said _we need to talk_, but at our house, it was usually Embry who sat down with me to clear the air. He would never raise his voice; just calmly discuss what happened and why he was upset. These little discussions always ended in the bedroom, and we would both go to sleep with smiles on our faces.

Don't get the wrong idea; our home wasn't continually quiet and serene. It became the hangout for the wolf parties. And you know darn well how rowdy those wolf boys could get. I'm embarrassed to say that on several occasions, the tribal police had to knock on our door and ask us to keep it down.

But for the most part, things were running along smoothly. The one thing that marred our happiness was the patrolling. I was well aware that it was necessary, but every time he left the house, I would have that gnawing fear that he would not come home. I couldn't live through another bout of losing the man I loved.

One night he gave me that rehearsed speech again as he held my face in his hands. "I'm always careful, Bella. I don't want you worrying about me. What happened to Jacob is not going to happen to me. We'll be together for a long time, I promise."

Giving me a tight squeeze, he captured my lips for a long goodbye kiss, and jogged out the door to join Jared and Sam who were waiting in the back yard. No matter what he said, I worried anyway; there was no way around it.

We had eaten earlier that night since patrol started at 6:00. I went to bed at around 8:00, so I wouldn't miss him so much. A lot of good it did me, because I kept staring at the clock, wishing the time would hurry past. I couldn't sleep until he was in bed beside me.

I must've drifted off at some point and when I reached out, the sheets were still cool to the touch. Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it read 3:30. Embry should have been home hours ago.

I went into the kitchen and flicked on the light. Looking out the back window, I tried to see if any of the guys were out there. I made a cup of chamomile tea and waited, the knot growing more twisted in my stomach as the time stretched on.

At 4:15, the cries of wolves pierced the night air. I couldn't stand it any longer. Running through the back door, I began desperately searching the woods out back, in my slippers and pajamas, oblivious of the weather. I had to find him soon before I fell apart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Help from Above

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>I didn't get very far when I heard twigs snapping, and the sound of branches scraping noisily. I stood, frozen to the spot as a blur rushed toward me, with eyes as red as garnet. It happened too quickly for me to be frightened, but just as quickly, a huge russet wolf knocked me to the ground out of the path of the vampire. The creature took off in the opposite direction with the wolf in hot pursuit.<p>

I sat on the leaf-strewn forest floor, dazed for a few minutes. There was only one russet wolf that I was aware of, and yet I was certain it was he. Even in death, he was still protecting his loved ones in La Push.

A few more minutes passed while I pondered what just happened. Then it hit me—there were dangerous creatures out here tonight and Embry was in the midst of it. Suddenly, my mouth went dry. I was struck with terror. Where was Embry? Was he hurt, or—god, I didn't even want to think of the alternative.

Wiping off the wet leaves from my PJs, I jumped up to continue my search. Somewhere to the East, I heard male voices. I started running toward the sound, and breathed a sigh of relief as Sam, Jared and my Embry came walking through the trees.

Breathlessly, I ran as fast as I could, rushing into Embry's arms. He groaned slightly as the weight of my body slammed into him. "Careful, Bella. I tangled with the undead tonight. And she left her mark, before help arrived."

That's when I noticed Sam's arm around his waist. Embry was limping with his right leg. I looked over at Jared. He looked the worse for wear too. He was steadying his left arm with his right hand. "Yeah, it's what you think—it's broken," Jared explained. "Damn vamps."

I had my arms around Embry so tight that he finally told me, "I'm okay, honey. But you _shouldn't_ be out here. I was made for this; it's in my genes. But you— you could be putting yourself in grave danger." Little did he know.

In no time at all, the lights from the parking lot were visible. As we were walking earlier, I saw a dark shadow across Embry's forehead; only now did I discover it was definitely not a shadow. There was a flap of skin just below his scalp that stretched to his temple. It hung down like a curtain, totally covering one of his eyebrows, the blood still oozing from the wound. The rest of his face, along with his chest, was a mass of cuts and bruises.

"Oh my god, Embry, what happened?" I asked, my voice quivering with emotion.

"Not here, sweetheart. I'll tell you when we get inside our apartment."

Sam never said a word, he just helped me get Embry inside on the bed. When I thanked Sam, I really scrutinized his face. He looked so haggard, and much older than his twenty-one years. These patrols were wearing on everyone.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since I had patch-up duty, and it was like a déjà vu to the time when Jacob needed my help. They were memories I would sooner erase from my brain. I tried to get Embry to lie down, but he winced every time he barely moved.<p>

Dabbing at his wounds, I pulled the flap of skin in place, and thank god for steri-strips. I don't know where the courage came from, but somehow I was determined not to let this horrible scene get to me.

The bleeding stopped and it was looking better already. I wrapped some gauze around his head to make sure the skin stayed where it belonged. With that taken care of, I finally had him stand so I could help him remove his cutoffs. His right hip was a mass of purple from his waist clear down to mid thigh. It was swollen more than twice its size. No wonder, he wouldn't lie down.

"Oh, Embry, "I gasped.

The sight of his swollen hip made me want to sit down and bawl. Why did this have to happen? Why do vampires have to exist, and why did a sweet guy like Embry have to suffer because of it? I went into the kitchen and put together an ice pack to place over the area.

I helped him sit and with the makeshift ice pak in place, I asked, "Do you want some Advil? It's all we've got."

In his usual, stoic manner, he answered, "Don't worry about it. It's okay, I'm used to pain."

I took his battered face in my hands. "Well, I'm not. This is not acceptable. Just look at you. One day you're not going to make it home. I can't go through that again. Something's got to be done."

He nodded in agreement. "You're right, I'll go to the council soon and see what we can do. That vamp nearly had me. If it wasn't for Jake, I wouldn't have made it home, like you said."

I sighed and took his hands in mine. "Let's try to get you into bed; you must be exhausted."

He carefully lowered himself onto the mattress, using one elbow to control his descent. I was ready to pull the covers over him, when he stopped me. "Bella, don't. I can't have those blankets on me. It hurts."

Lying down beside him, I got as close as I could without actually touching his body. What I really wanted to do, was grab hold of him and never let go.

Embry reached out and quietly ran his fingers through my hair. "Jake was there tonight, no doubt about it. We could all hear his thoughts. He got there in the nick of time too; any later and I would've been history.

"At first, we had everything under control. We cornered a vamp, and were nearly finished with him. But out of nowhere, a second one came right onto me, dragged me by the leg; and pulled it from the socket. The next thing I knew, I was thrown against a tree—head first. That's when our favorite wolf arrived and got between me and the leech. The bloodsucker took off and Jake ran after her.

"I'm sorry we were so late getting back, but Sam had to pop my hip back into its socket. I don't mind telling you, I never want to do that again. We couldn't phase back in our condition, so it was pretty slow going."

His voice cracked slightly, as he gazed into my eyes. "Honey . . . do you think you could get a little closer to me? I don't care about the pain anymore. I just need to feel your skin next to mine."

I doffed my PJ top and snuggled against his chest, putting my arms around his neck. He let out a contented sigh and kissed the hair on the side of my head. A few minutes later, his breathing became shallow and even, as he drifted off to sleep. I lay awake, pondering what a near miss this was.

* * *

><p>The story circulated all over La Push the next day, how a large russet wolf appeared in the forest to come to the aid of Sam, Jared and Embry. I still hadn't told Embry about my close call though. I did however decide not to venture into the woods again unless one of the La Push gang was there with me.<p>

I made Embry stay in bed the whole day, and babied him shamelessly. By the smile on his face, I could tell he was enjoying every darn minute of it too.

On Monday, he was up and around again. There was no keeping a good wolf down I guess. After school, true to his word, he spoke to some of the tribal council. It was decided that each patrol would consist of at least five members from now on. That meant that Embry would be doing his share of patrolling on a more frequent basis, but he'd be better protected.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by uneventfully, but all the wolf pack seemed to be on edge. There were more <em>visitors<em> than usual. Something was up.

Things at home though were better than ever, and that's saying something. Take for instance . . . For several days now, Embry seemed overly attentive to me. I was making dinner one evening, and he kept nuzzling my throat, and kissing me behind my ear. His hands were stroking up and down my arms, and then he clasped them around my waist, as he cradled his head at the nape of my neck.

I was getting a little suspicious. "What's going on, mister? You've been acting even sweeter than usual."

He looked kinda smug as he replied, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

Then he drew me into a bear hug and kissed me senseless. "Let's go dancing tonight. We haven't been dancing since that time we first kissed. Then we can come home and canoodle on the couch, and I can pick you up and haul you off to the bedroom and let nature take its course. What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think I love you, Embry Call."

"She loves me," he yelled out loud, then he pressed his forehead to mine.

He picked me up and set me on the kitchen counter. I laughed and threaded my fingers through his black hair.

"We are going out tonight. We are gonna have us a time. Ow, ow, ow! They don't call me _Call_ of the wild for nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Boundary Lines

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Embry and I went dancing? Well, Embry was dancing; he basically led me around the floor. We were having fun when Paul had to ruin it all. He cut in, and as he tapped Embry on the back, said, "Hey, congratulations, man."<p>

He gave Paul a strange look, and answered, "Shhh! We don't want everyone knowing yet."

I felt like I was in a spy movie. Only I was not in on the plot. "Know what?"

Paul took my hand in his and placed his other one at my waist. He smiled sheepishly. "Uh-oh—I thought everyone already knew you had a bun in the oven."

He looked startled as I exclaimed, "Whaaaat?"

Still standing beside him, Embry cuffed him on the arm. "Thanks, Paul. You and your big mouth. I wanted her to be able to tell me in her own due time."

Paul looked so sharp and was a great dancer, but all I could think about was how I wanted to knock his block off. Gosh, all the wolves knew I was pregnant. Everyone knew except for me. How fair was that? This was my baby, and I didn't even get to tell the father. Life sucked!

After a few whirls in and around the couples, my sweetheart cut in again. Paul stepped back, and remarked, "Hey, Embry. No hard feelings, huh?" He swaggered off to find another partner.

"I'm sorry, honey. I guess he figured, I would have told you already. You want me to settle this man to man?"

I snuggled my head on his shoulder as a slow number started. "No, I'm just disappointed that I didn't get to tell you. It's silly I know, since you'll always be aware long before I am. So, I guess that explains why you've been so happy lately, huh."

"Not just happy. I'm so happy, I could just scream. Woo hoo!" he yelled as he lifted me in the air. "We are having a baby."

"Embry," I scolded. "Put me down, everybody's looking at us."

"So what—let them look." He put me back on my feet and kissed me in front of all those eyes.

Applause broke out, much to my embarrassment. I caught my breath, and smoothed my hair that he so recently ruffled.

"What has gotten into you? You used to be so shy."

"It's not what's gotten into me; it's what's gotten into you. Our baby is growing inside of you. I can't help it; I'm about ready to burst with joy, and I don't give a damn who knows it."

That being said, he held me tightly as we danced around the floor once again.

* * *

><p>Real life, or should I say supernatural life intruded upon us, once more. In the next week, three more vampires were disposed of. That was kind of unusual. In the previous months, the tally was one stray vampire, in three or four weeks. Where were they all coming from?<p>

Embry refrained from talking about it, but I could tell he was worried. He just didn't want to extend that worry to me. My pregnancy, though a source of happiness was also preying heavily on his mind.

Two weeks went by. We sat at the kitchen table finishing the essays we were working on. After the books and papers were cleared away, Embry took me by the hand and led me to the couch.

"Honey, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said softly.

I nodded, peering at his face. He looked troubled. This was dead serious.

Embry sat me on his lap, circling my shoulders protectively with his arm.

"Remember that discussion we had about taking online classes from the University of Washington next year? What would you say if we moved to Olympia after this semester instead and enrolled at Evergreen State College? I hear they have an excellent Education department, and they also offer organic agriculture and business. It wouldn't be as far away as Seattle, so we could visit here more often. Our friends and family could come see us too."

I could see why he wanted to move me out of harm's way. I had no objections. It made perfect sense, except . . . "What about the pack? This new influx of vampires is going to take its toll on them. What will they do without you?"

Kissing my temple, Embry explained, "Seth's come into his own now, and Collin and Brady are seasoned veterans as well. There are three more nearly ready to join us. Do you remember Travis, Jason and Isaiah? They've got the _fever_—it's only a matter of time. The pack will be fine without me.

"My first duty is to you and our baby. There's a slim chance that a vamp could slip by our defenses, but with their numbers increasing, I'm not willing to take that risk. So what do you think? Does that sound okay to you?"

I slipped my arms around his neck. "If you wanted to set up housekeeping on the moon, I'd pack up a lunch and put it in the shuttle. You know I'd go anywhere with you. Nothing could keep me away from your side. Anyway, I like the idea of being closer to home."

He grinned at me, and pulling my head toward him, whispered, "Then it's all settled." He kissed me sweetly, and cocking an eyebrow suggestively, added, "Whaddya say we go into our bedroom and jingle our bells?"

Sliding off his lap, I reached for his hand. "I'd say, what are we waiting for? Let's get to jingling."

* * *

><p>Sam set up a meeting with the Cullens. He thought it best that I come along since I had a friendly history with them. I still felt kind of awkward seeing them all again though. Thankfully, Edward had taken up residence in Denali, so at least I didn't have to deal with coming face to face with him.<p>

Alice practically pounced on me as I arrived. "Bella, I've missed you terribly. So how has life been treating you?"

Hugging my friend, I blurted, "Good—better than good. Embry and I are going to have a baby." Did I detect a hint of a smile from Rosalie?

"Oh, I wish I could see that baby when he's born. Do you think you could bring him by? You know I can't see past these wolves." Her tinkling laugh dispelled the tension in the room.

Carlisle stood up to announce the reason for the meeting. "Can I have everyone's attention, so we can get started? Sam here, tells me that there has been an increase in the number of nomads wandering into the outskirts of La Push."

Alice interrupted, her face clouding. "Oh . . . I had a vision several weeks ago. Jane and three of her associates were in Seattle—Felix, Demetri and Alec to be exact. I didn't think anything of it, since we haven't broken any rules and Bella's been living among their mortal enemies."

Sam spoke up, "Maybe we should make it our business to find out why they were there, and exactly what took place."

Emmett was bouncing in his seat with a show-stopping grin. "Awesome, man! Bring it on—does this mean that I get to tangle with Felix?"

Interrupting the rambunctious vampire, Esme commented, "Emmett, we are not entertaining the chance of a war. We are merely trying to ascertain why our kind are encroaching on the Quileute territory. Now settle down, and behave."

Jasper smirked at the brawny guy, and elbowing Emmett in the ribs, drawled, "I reckon she told _you_."

Answering in kind, Emmett raised both eyebrows, and circling his fists, brayed, "Yeah, but I can still take you on, Texas."

"Emmett," Rosalie warned, giving him a look.

The burly brute rolled his eyes, and folding his arms across his broad chest, sat back against the cushions of the sofa.

The coven leader turned to face the pack. "I guess the first order of business is to make a trip to Seattle then," Carlisle continued.

"Should we join you there?" Sam wanted to know.

Carlisle rubbed his chin, mulling over the options. "I think it would be wise to let us search out the answers. Your presence would only alert them, making their whereabouts nearly impossible to locate. It stands to reason that they would more readily accept us."

It made sense to me. It was a relief too. I didn't want Embry anywhere near Seattle right now.

Alice raised her hand, volunteering. "I'll go with you, Carlisle," she announced.

Jasper pulled her close to his side. "If Alice is goin' to Seattle, then I will ride shotgun along with her."

Carlisle clapped his hands. "All right, we'll head out there next weekend, and have news for you the following Monday, maybe sooner.

"If there are no questions, then, you're all free to go."

Alice caught me as I rose to leave. "Don't stay away so long next time, Bella. You're still my friend."

* * *

><p>When we got home, I changed into my PJs, and Embry and I brushed our teeth. He finally leaned back on the bathroom door frame, staring at me.<p>

I walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Embry followed, then stopped, still staring.

"What?" I asked.

He hesitated, "Are you okay, Bella? I don't want you to worry— not with the baby coming and all."

Pulling a glass down from the kitchen cupboard, I filled it with water, and drank a few sips. "I'm fine now that I know you're going to be out of it."

"That's right, but I'm not letting my guard down for a minute. I promise I'll do my best right here to protect you. If anything happened to you or that little one, I swear I'd never forgive myself."

Embry took the glass from my hand and placed it on the table. He hugged me tightly, and with his cheek pressed to mine, spoke softly, "I'm getting you out of here. The lease is up in three weeks, school will be done, and it'll be time to move you somewhere safe. You are my life now—you and our child. I love you, Bella."

I drew my head away, gazing into those adoring brown eyes. "Embry . . ." I murmured. The rest of my words were lost as our lips met. His strong arms lifted me up, transporting me to the bed.

"You go to sleep now, sweetheart, we still have school tomorrow. I'll be right beside you, in a few minutes."

I lay my head on the pillow, comforted in the knowledge that I was in safe hands. I never heard him come to bed; I was asleep that quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Gathering Storm

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Carlisle and his little patrol scoured the forest, gathering all the information they could. Collecting the intel was sooo easy. These vamps were anxiously ramping up for an attack on the Volterra royalty. They didn't hide the fact that Aro and his gang of cut-throats were a thorn in their collective side. They were actually bragging about bringing them <em>down<em>.

It seemed that the Volturi had gotten a little uncomfortable with the number of nomads that had joined together. There were too many blood drained victims left in glaring evidence. The governing body swept through and did a little house-cleaning, not knowing that a group had escaped prior to their arrival. It was this group that had splintered off a few at a time traveling south and wandering into La Push. The organizer of the group was determined to get back at the Volturi by inviting a coven from the southern states to fight with them for their feeding rights.

Jasper recognized the leader out of the corner of his eye. His already cold blood turned to ice. He quickly hid from view and sought out Carlisle.

"It's her, Carlisle. I reckon I'd know her anywhere—It's Maria. Do not let that lil' gal fool you. She is a force to be reckoned with. We best get back to Forks and let the others know."

Carlisle was on the phone immediately as soon as they were far enough away so that the ears of the undead weren't listening. "Sam, there's a large coven of our kind here in Seattle. They're preparing to take down the Volturi, a revolution so to speak. We will contact Aro. I think he should meet this head on. After all it is _his_ responsibility to keep the peace. We should be safe enough for the next few weeks. Alice will be on the lookout for any new developments. In the meantime, let us know if you need our help with the increase in nomads."

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you Carlisle. We are indebted to you. I believe we have enough manpower to hold the line at present. We'll keep in touch as the need arises."

* * *

><p>With school out, the move to Olympia went smoothly. Pack muscles really came in handy. I couldn't believe how fast we got set up.<p>

We were now miles away from La Push, and the threat of vampires. I'm sure it was a relief to Embry, not to worry about a red eyed bogeyman getting me. It was a relief to _me_ to know that Embry would come home after school every day, and not have to fight with the bogeyman in the evenings. I wanted him in one piece, thank you very much.

Our life was pretty blissful, except for the mornings, when true to Paul's prophetic words, I turned a little green, and not with envy either. A bun was most definitely in the oven.

Embry—bless his heart, would get up a little earlier than me and make his own breakfast, knowing that just the smell of cooking would send me retching all the way to the bathroom. We'd come home after our first class and I would eat then. Usually by that time, the nausea would be gone.

* * *

><p>The days and weeks flew by. Winter break was coming up and I was looking forward to spending a few days at home, but a phone call from Alice put a halt to that plan.<p>

"Bella, you can't come to Forks. I just had a vision that the Volturi will be arriving about then, along with all of their guard. I also saw part of the rebels scatter and regroup outside of Forks. There's going to be a confrontation. It looks like we'll be the victors, with the help of those wolfboys, so I don't want you to worry. But don't come here, understand?"

For once, this war wasn't because of me, and I had the baby to think about, so I agreed to stay away. "Thanks for warning me. I'm the luckiest girl alive to have you as a friend. I really mean that, Alice. I owe you."

"Yes you do, girlfriend. And there's something I want in return."

I had to laugh. "Don't tell me you want my firstborn."

"Silly, Bella. I just want you to promise me that I get to see him."

Getting all excited, I said, "Then you really saw that it's going to a boy?"

Sensing the frustration in her voice, I heard her admit, "You know I can't see anything past these mutts of yours. So—oh, just call it woman's intuition."

Rubbing my swollen belly, I replied. "Okay, it's a date. This little boy should make his appearance around the middle of February. I'll bring him around to see you—and Rosalie, too—the first week in March, so have some food ready."

I could imagine her jumping up and down at the prospect.

Embry came out of the bedroom and coming up behind me, leaned his head next to mine. He snaked his arms around what was left of my waistline. "Tell Alice hello for me, sweetheart."

"Embry says hello."

"Do I need to repeat my story," she asked.

My eyes rolled in my head. "No, Alice, He heard every word—it's a wolf thing."

"Damn right," Embry whispered.

"I'll let you go, girl, or should I say woman?"

"Bye, Alice."

"Bye, Alice," Embry repeated, smiling.

* * *

><p>That Wednesday, the pack along with the Cullens, were waiting and ready at the clearing—the same clearing where the newborn battle occurred less than two years ago. The saying was true; history repeats itself.<p>

At first the invading rebels were stunned by the element of surprise. That was short-lived, however as the wolves pounced on them, tearing limbs off, and scattering vampire parts over the frozen ground. They circled around the invaders corralling them toward the Cullens so that they were surrounded on either side.

The tide of the battle was turning in the favor of the Seattle vampires, when suddenly a rather large russet wolf stood on the rise overlooking the bloody conflict. All the wolves heard his voice in their heads.

_Hey guys, need a little help?_

He leapt down, into the fray, and none of the vamps could seem to bring him down. The battle was tipping the other way once again.

The conflict was nearly at an end when Jasper was met head on by a familiar brunette—Maria.

She stopped in her attack, leading him away from the others. He was on her heels instantly. He could not afford to let her escape.

Her ruby eyes gazed at Jasper's face. "So, it has come to this, _mi cara_," she hissed. "I knew I'd catch up with you one fine day."

Putting out her hands, beckoning to him, she said, "We don't have to do this, you and I. You can join me. We can create another army.

"You loved me once, did you not? You can always love me again. I know you still have feelings for me."

As the fighting continued around them, Jasper replied, "I am not Major Whitlock, any longer, ma'am. I left that life a long time ago. I have found another way of livin'. I love another now."

Maria began to back away, but with each step back, Jasper pushed forward.

"You could let me go, _mi dulce_. No one here needs to know it."

"I am sorry, Maria."

With that said, he lunged toward her as she tried to escape. The russet wolf appeared out of nowhere, blocking the way, as Jasper caught hold of her. He closed his eyes as he felt her terror encompassing him, and those old emotions raged inside of his unbeating heart. He cringed in remorse, aware of his duty. Yes, he loved her once, but he had to protect his new family now.

As he got ready to wring her slender neck, she looked at him one last time, killing him inside. He shrugged off his pain and with a quick twist of his wrists, her head snapped off from her shoulders. His long ago love was no more. Maria would join with the other fallen insurgents in the funeral pyre.

The fire was already burning brightly, the sweet purple smoke rising into the air. The enemy was vanquished. The victors were now busy, gathering up the pieces and adding them to the fire. Jasper carried Maria's broken body and laid her on the pile. The flames licked around her, consuming her remains. The great russet wolf dragged the head by it's long dark hair, tossing it in among the rest.

Alice ran to Jasper's side. They held onto each other in relief. Jasper mouthed, "I love you, darlin'," and kissed her temple.

The russet wolf ran to the rise overlooking the clearing. His work here was done. His head turned as he nodded at the pack. Sam nodded back and the great wolf disappeared before their eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day, Embry got the call from Sam telling him that the danger was over.<p>

He trotted up to me, and lifted me in the air, kissing my neck. "Yo, Adrian, we did it! The war's over. The fortune teller was right. We won. We got a little supernatural help again though. Can't keep a good wolf down—even when he's no longer around, huh . . .

"Now, if that little one would just hurry up and get here, his daddy can quit worrying altogether."

Embry put me down and crouching in front of me, rubbed big circles on my tummy. I threaded my fingers through the hair atop his head, as he chanted, "Come out, come out wherever you are." He rose slightly, gave me one more pat and planted a kiss right on my belly button.

He stood up and asked, "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

I smiled at him, bumping my nose against his, and answered. "I think you did, Romeo."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll just tell you again. I love you Isabella Call."

And he sealed it with a kiss. I guess he really, really meant it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Gift from Heaven

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>It wasn't like I was overdue or anything, but I was just so tired of being a human, slow moving blimp. I had heard that making love could put you into labor, so that evening, while lying in bed, I asked Embry if he'd be willing to give it the old college try. He was skeptical at first.<p>

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Bella."

I lifted myself with difficulty onto an elbow. Did he have to be so caring and responsible? One of my eyebrows rose spontaneously. "I seem to remember that you thought it was a _great_ idea the night you got this child _in_ here. Now let's see if the same trick can get him _out_."

After our little workout, we both drifted off, and sometime during the night, I dreamed I was beginning labor. Maybe it wasn't actually a dream because I woke up that morning earlier than usual, with cramps. Cramps? I guess this was the day after all.

Thank goodness the suitcase was already packed. The apartment was clean as a whistle; and Embry had assembled the crib last week.

We were sitting at the breakfast table and Embry kept looking at me in anticipation. I should have realized it was impossible to deceive a wolf, especially an imprinted wolf.

He finished eating and scraped off his plate into the garbage can. "Tell me when you're ready for me to take you to the birthing center, honey."

Walking back to the table, he sat beside me, gazing at me with adoring eyes. He lifted my hand and kissed it. "I know you're scared, but it'll be okay. Just think, tomorrow there'll be a tiny bundle of joy in our home. I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to a little bit of noise around here."

I stood up to take my dish to the sink when another contraction hit me. Geesh, they were getting stronger. I winced, and Embry ran to my side and held me in his strong arms. He whispered in my ear, "I think you better call your parents. I'll call my mother and she can inform the pack."

* * *

><p>Four hours later, the suitcase was hoisted up and put on the back seat of the RAV4. Embry hugged me tight—well as tight as he was able considering the beach ball obstruction—and kissed me soundly. He placed his hand on the small of my back and gently steered me to the RAV.<p>

I had talked to several of my classmates who had children at home. They raved about having a water birth, so that's what I opted for. I didn't want to be drugged up, hooked to a million and one monitoring wires, and forbidden to eat anything. We had picked out a place to give birth naturally and without interruptions. The rooms were beautiful and the atmosphere tranquil—just what the doctor ordered.

We were at the _Gentle Way Birthing Center_ in about twenty minutes since it was only nine miles from our apartment. Embry and I were escorted to the Sunlight Room, where the inflatable birthing tub was filled and ready for us.

Toni, my midwife, was there almost immediately to greet and examine me. According to her, I was now past the halfway mark. The contractions were becoming closer and more intense. Embry rubbed my back, brought me drinks and food, and lay with me on the bed. I knew he could feel my pain and sense how frightened I was. But, all the while the warmth of his touch and whispered words of encouragement kept me calm.

It was at the point where I needed to get in the water. It definitely helped some, but I was quickly getting overwhelmed and scared. With every contraction, Embry held me as he knelt by the rim of the tub. He had his arms around my back while my hands were in a stranglehold cinched about his neck. The poor guy probably would have a big red ring encircling his throat for the ensuing week.

Another couple of hours passed and almost with a sense of relief, I got this uncontrollable urge to push.

Toni nodded her head. "Okay, Embry, you're up to bat. Bella is ready for your help now.

Get in the water; it's time to deliver your baby."

I was beyond exhausted with all the pushing, when finally a tiny human head with thick black hair made its appearance. Embry's breathing accelerated in his excitement. With a couple more determined pushes, a little baby boy slid out and into Embry's waiting hands. His breath remained trapped in his lungs as he gazed at the miracle held in his palms.

His eyes were glistening with tears as he handed the baby to me. "Oh, Embry," I gasped. "He's so beautiful."

"Just like his mother," he murmured. His heart overflowing with emotion, he divided his kisses between me and our new infant.

That evening, Embry left to get a few things at the store and to gas up the car. The lactation specialist had just vacated the nursing room, and I put my sleeping newborn in a bassinet by the window that faced the hallway. I stood, smiling for a few minutes when I felt an odd sensation, like someone staring, but when I looked up there was no one there. I pushed the bassinet back to the room and my midwife followed me inside. She looked flustered.

I asked, "Is something wrong, Toni."

She sighed, obviously exasperated. "Well, now that you mention it, could you please tell your visitors that they have to wear shoes and a shirt before coming in here? I told that man, he needed to be dressed more appropriately. He grinned at me—by the way, he had a beautiful smile—and said he was only here to see his namesake, whatever that means. Now, I'm the first one to admit that he was a piece of eye candy, but he still needs to have clothes on if he wants to visit at this facility."

She peered up at the ceiling, her face flushing slightly, and blurted, "Would you think me rude if I asked for his phone number?" She waved her hands in the air, "Never mind—forget I said anything." She turned and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Sue came to visit that night, along with Elizabeth Call, Quil and even Billy, who gave me some cockamamie excuse that he had to officially welcome him into the tribe. I thought he would break down in tears when I told him what we named our first son.<p>

That little one sure got passed back and forth a lot. There would be no problems getting a babysitter when we got settled back in La Push. Holy Cow, I thought I'd have to kidnap my own child to get him away from this bunch, and especially—to my utter amazement—Mr. Muscles himself, Quil Ateara. I could tell he'd like one of his very own.

"Damn, Embry," he kept saying. "This is one good-lookin' kid ya got here, you lucky dog. Can I buy him from ya?"

"Sorry, Quil," Embry replied. "That baby is a limited edition; only one of his kind. Go make your own. Now, hand him over."

Quil reluctantly handed the baby back to his proud papa. "Gee thanks, pal, only eleven more years to go."

Embry didn't get to hold our son for long because Charlie begged for one more turn before he had to leave. I had never seen my dad around a baby before. It was a whole new side of him—the soft, gentle side of him. He handled his grandson with reverence. I could tell that grandpa was smitten in the short time he visited.

My sweetheart stayed with me that night, the satisfied grin never leaving his face. He got to sleep in the same bed with me, his warm body so close to mine. We were two of the happiest fools on the earth.

* * *

><p>The next morning, an elderly lady came to ask us questions so she could fill out the forms necessary to file for a birth certificate.<p>

"What's the name of your baby?" she inquired in a soft toned voice.

Embry answered proudly. "Jacob Ephraim Call."

We smiled at each other as he pronounced our son's name, knowing full well that Jacob was smiling along with us from beyond the veil.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Giving Back

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Little Jacob was such a good baby; he was definitely sent from heaven. He was so docile and quiet like his daddy, that I would have to wake him up to feed him. I was expecting to get little sleep and have to stuff cotton in my ears, but Jacob hardly ever cried. I felt so blessed, and admittedly, spoiled. What would I do when the next one came along?<p>

Embry had kissed me goodbye as he went off to the library to Xerox some papers. I had Jay in my arms, rocking him to sleep in the bedroom. A light began to fill up the room, and there was _my_ Jacob standing before me. He came closer, and crouched down at my feet, smiling his _Jacob_ smile. He reached out and smoothed his hand along the top of the baby's soft hair.

"Damn, girl. You did good. Nice looking kid, huh? Told ya so. Man, he's got quite a head of hair. It looks just like mine." He continued gently ruffling his fingers through the tufts of black. He's gonna grow up to be as irresistible as the guy he was named after."

He gazed up at me with those warm brown eyes, laughing softly. "Better buy this kid a baseball bat to keep the chics away.

"Jacob. Ephraim. Call. Has a nice ring to it, huh?"

He straightened slightly, and leaned over, planting a kiss on the baby's head. Jacob stood up once more.

"Well, I guess I better go. I just wanted to see how you were doin'"

I suddenly panicked. For some reason, I felt in my heart that I would never see him again.

I grabbed his arm, not wanting to let him go. "Wait," I pleaded. "Don't leave. You don't really have to leave yet, do you?"

"Bells, you know I can't stay. I only came here tonight to see you and the baby and to say goodbye. My work here's finished. I'm sorry. This is the last time you'll see me. You might be able to sense my presence, but I'll be invisible to your earthly eyes.

"You don't need me anymore. Embry's taken good care of you. I knew he would. He'll be a great father too, maybe better than I would have been. Just promise me you'll tell the little guy about me. You wouldn't want him to grow up and tarnish my good name now, right?"

He turned to go, and began to fade away.

I rose from the chair and yelled, "Jacob Black!"

Jacob stopped and looked over his shoulder at me one last time.

The tears were rolling down my cheeks. "I won't ever forget you. My love for you was real."

"I know, honey. Now, you take care of little Jacob and Embry for me. Goodbye, Bells."

"Jake . . .," I cried, "Jake!" but he was gone, back to his new home.

* * *

><p>The years rolled by, and Embry and I both graduated.<p>

We moved back home not long after graduation. I worked, teaching lit classes at the La Push High School when the kids got older. I was the only white woman there, but being Embry's imprint, no one could say a word about it.

Embry got a grant from the government and the council. With it, he started a community garden, growing all kinds of produce. With his know-how, he supervised the building of retractable awnings that protected the plants from inclement weather. A market place was set up on the garden site to sell the surplus, and there was even a fruit press so people around La Push could bring their apples, or other fruits and make their own cider or fruit butters.

Everyone was happy to help with the seeding, transplanting, fertilizing, weeding, and selling of the produce. His proudest accomplishment, was a raised garden bed, waist high, that could accommodate the handicapped. And don't you know, that Billy Black was out there every day getting his hands dirty?

As I said, Embry and I had two other children, another boy, named Joshua, and a girl, Sarah. Jay grew up into a strapping young man, and was true to his namesake. And as for _my_ Jacob, I never saw him again, but knew in my heart that he was always there in La Push watching over us and his people.

The End


End file.
